The present invention relates to a door with a door access system and, more particularly, to a door with a door access system using an electronic identification to identify the identity of a passerby before opening a door.
Doors, when locked with locks, cannot be opened unless an unlocking operation is provided. Furthermore, doors are often opaque for privacy purposes. When these doors are mounted in a space not permitting installation of windows, a person in the space would feel oppressed.